


Selkie

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fishnets, Folklore, M/M, Male Selkie, Scottish Character, Scottish Folklore & Mythology, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: In Scottish mythology, selkies or selkie folk meaning "seal folk" are mythological beings capable of therianthropy, changing from seal to human form by shedding their skin. They are found in folktales and mythology originating from the Northern Isles of Scotland.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was filled with heavy grey clouds and Adam Warrington was out on the ocean cacthing fish for his familys seafood shop unfourtuntaly he hadent caugt anything except for seaweed and the occasional starfish. 

He casted out his fishing net again and this time he felt something trying to wiggle free he quickly realed in the net hoping to find some fish but instead he found a grey seal.

Adam pulled the net onto the beach and turned his back to retrive some sissiors to cut the seal free but when he turned back around the seal was gone and in its place was the figure of a man. 

Adam was shocked at first but quickly rembred the folk tales of the selkie people that his great grandfather use to tell him and his brothers when they were little. 

"I wish granfather was here to see this,"Adam thought to himself as he began to cut the ropes of the net. 

Once the selkie was free he sat up on the beach and looked directly at Adam before standing up and diving back into the icy ocean water. 

"So long friend,"Adam said as he waved goodbye to the selkie and packed up his fishing nets. 

"Looks like a storm is brewing I better get back,"he spoke as made his way back into town Adam felt like he should tell somone about his experience with the selkie even though his parents or brothers probaly wouldnt belive him.

Luckly he knew some folks who would so he decided to pay the local pub where the towns fishermen would hang out and tell their stories of the sea a visit. 

He walked through the doors of the dimly lit pup to see a group of fishermen at the bar deep in coversation Adam quietly slid into an open bar stool and asked for a pint of guinsess before turning twards a burly fishermen. 

"Have you ever seen a selke,"he asked. 

The fishermans eyes grew wide "yes sonny I have many years ago she was beautiful if only I could have taken her seal skin she would have made a lovely wife,"he replied. 

"Thats amazing I just caught one in my fishing net today but It was not a woman it was a man,"Adam wispred trying not to alret the others of his discovery. 

"A man eh thats intresting usualy lassies find male selkies they usualy fall in love with them and run off into the sea never to be seen again,"the man spoke. 

"Hmmm facanating I didnt know that, my grandfather use to tell me stories about fishermen finding selkie wives he hever told me about women finding selkie husbands,"Adam said. 

"Do you think I could find the selkie again I didnt get to ask its name,"Adam questioned as the took a sip of his drink. 

"You could you will need alot of luck for that kinda thing but its not impossible,"the man replied. "Thanks,"Adam chirped as he payed for his drink and left the pub he had to find that selkie again for some odd reason he felt drawn to it. 

Unfortunately Adams selkie seeking exploits would have to wait the storm had finaly reached his small seaside town and he had to get back home. 

Once Adam reached the row house that his family shared he kicked off his fishing boots and went straight to bed for all that fishing had tired him out. 

But before he could go up to his room his father had a question a question that he knew all to well. "Did you catch anything son,"he asked. "No father only sea weed and a seal,"Adam replied.

"We didnt cacth anything either,"Adams brothers spoke solemnly hainging their heads.

"It has not been a good year for cacthing fish I hope it gets better soon if it doesnt we might have to file for bankruptcy,"Mr. Warrington sighed. 

Adam felt awful for his family they had not caught a good harvest of fish in a long time and it was realy beginning to hurt their business. 

This thought weighed heavy on Adams mind as he drifted off to sleep that night he dreamed of his family having to move back into the city and of the selkie he couldnt keep his mind of the pretty creature even though he was worried about his families lively hood.


	2. Underwater adventure

The next morning Adam woke up to the sound of gentle raindrips on his bedroom window he streached and steped out of bed to start his day.

He went into the bathroom to wash his face getting dressed in a dark green jumper and cordory trousers he walked down to the kicthen for some porridge and afterwards sliped on his wellies.

No one was home his mother was out for the day working her job at the craft store while his father and brothers were out fishing in a new location in hopes of finding some fish.

Adam on the other hand went back to his usual fishing spot in search of the selkie he sat pearched up on top of a mossy rock looking out onto the foggy sea.

He scaned the landscape looking for the seal but saw nothing untill a scruffy mop of brown hair poped out of the water and began to swim twards where he was sitting on the shore.

Could this be him, Adam thought to himself as a fat grey seal surfaced onshore and shed its skin revealing the figure of a young man with pale almost porcelain like skin and cloudy green eyes.

The man wraped himself up in his sheded seal skin and approached him climbing up onto the rock he was sitting on.

"Why hullo there whats your name,"Adam asked the man didnt respond he just looked up at him with a curious stare.

"Um well If you cant tell me your name then I will tell you mine its Adam,"he spoke. The man smiled and opned his mouth the speak "I dont have a name but its nice to meet you Adam".

"Nice to meet you aswell I honestly didnt think I would ever see you again but I am glad you came back,"Adam said.

The man grined "hey wanna see something neat,"he asked. "Sure why not,"Adam replied.

"Ok then hop on my back,"he exclaimed as Adam followed his instruction clucthing onto his seal skin as the mysterious man led him into the water.

"Wait a minute I cant breathe underwater,"Adam cried out as the man dove back into the water with him on his back luckly for Adam the selkie was able to grant anyone who rode on his back the power to breath underwater.

The selkie happly darted through the icy water as Adam hung on for dear life trying not to fly off of his back.

"Isnt this fun,"the selkie asked jubantly as he surfaced for a breath of air.

"Umm ya fun,"Adam laughed awkardly.


End file.
